Heaven Is for Real (film)
| starring = Greg Kinnear Kelly Reilly Connor Corum Margo Martindale Thomas Haden Church | music = Nick Glennie-Smith | cinematography = Dean Semler | editing = John Wright | studio = Roth Films | distributor = TriStar Pictures | released = | runtime = 99 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $12 million | gross = $101.3 million }} Heaven Is for Real is a 2014 American Christian drama film written and directed by Randall Wallace and co-written by Christopher Parker, based on Pastor Todd Burpo and Lynn Vincent's 2010 book of the same name. The film stars Greg Kinnear, Kelly Reilly, Connor Corum, Margo Martindale, and Thomas Haden Church. The soundtrack of the film contains Darlene Zschech's song "Heaven in Me". The film was released on April 16, 2014. The film has received mixed critical reviews, but nevertheless was a box office success, grossing $101 million against a $12 million budget, becoming the 5th highest-grossing Christian film in the United States. Plot Four-year-old Colton Burpo (Connor Corum) is the son of Todd Burpo (Greg Kinnear), pastor of Crossroads Wesleyan Church in Imperial, Nebraska. Colton says he experienced Heaven during an emergency surgery. He describes to his incredulous family about having seen the surgeon operating, his mother calling people in the waiting room to pray, and his father in another room yelling at God to not let him die. He also speaks of incidents with people he never met or knew about: meeting a great-grandfather who had died long before he was born, an unborn sister he never knew about who had died in a miscarriage, and having met Jesus. Colton speaks about his experiences in Heaven, and Todd is faced with the dilemma of determining the legitimacy of his son's experience. Todd's wariness about discussing the situation erodes the confidence of the board members of his church, and he is contacted by several members of the media. When Todd is called by a radio station for an impromptu on-air interview, he invites them to attend his sermon the following Sunday. At church, he preaches about his son's experiences and reveals his support for him. Following the events at the church, Todd is doing research on the Internet and finds a story about a Lithuanian girl who had a similar experience. Her recall of Jesus was identical to that of Colton. Todd tries to speak to Colton further about the experience but he is interrupted by his wife revealing that she is pregnant with another child. Photos of Colton and his family are shown in the present day. Cast * Connor Corum as Colton Burpo; this was Corum's first acting role. From Sagamore Hills, Ohio, Corum starred in The Stray in 2017. * Greg Kinnear as Todd Burpo, a small-town pastor in Nebraska * Kelly Reilly as Sonja Burpo, Burpo's wife * Lane Styles as Cassie Burpo, Burpo's daughter and Colton's sister. * Margo Martindale as Nancy Rawling * Thomas Haden Church as Jay Wilkins * Mike Mohrhardt as Jesus * Ali Tataryn as Angel * Ina Barron as Angel * Jacob Vargas as Michael * Nancy Sorel as Dr. Charlotte Slater * Danso Gordon as Ray * Darcy Fehr as Lee Watson Production and development In May 2011, Sony Pictures acquired the film rights of the book Heaven Is for Real. It was announced that Joe Roth would be producing the film with T.D. Jakes for the TriStar Pictures division of Sony Pictures. On August 23, 2012 Braveheart writer and Secretariat director Randall Wallace signed on to direct. On March 19, 2013, it was announced that Greg Kinnear was in talks to star, and he later joined the cast. On April 15, 2013, actress Kelly Reilly joined the film. On July 17, it was reported that composer Nick Glennie-Smith would score the film, and behind the scenes, the director of photography was Dean Semler. Shooting began in the last week of July 2013 in Selkirk, Manitoba. Release The film was released on April 16, 2014 and held a 3,048 theater count through its 4th week. Reception Box office At the end of box office run, the Heaven Is for Real earned a gross of $91,443,253 in North America and $9,026,536 in other territories for a worldwide total of $100,469,789 against a budget of $12 million. The film grossed $3.7 million on its opening day. It went on to gross a total of $22.5 million in its opening weekend, playing in 2,417 theaters for a $9,318 per theatre average finishing in second behind Captain America: The Winter Soldier. The biggest markets in other territories were Mexico, Poland, and Colombia where the film grossed $1.9 million, $1.4 million, and $1.2 million, respectively. Critical response Heaven Is for Real received mixed reviews. The film holds a 47% "rotten" rating on the film aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, based on 83 reviews, with an average score of 5.5/10. The site's consensus states, "Heaven Is for Real boasts a well-written screenplay and a talented cast, but overextends itself with heavy-handed sequences depicting concepts it could have trusted the audience to take on faith." On another website, Metacritic, it has a 47/100 score (indicating "mixed or average"), based on reviews from 27 critics. In CinemaScore polls conducted during the opening weekend, cinema audiences gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Jeb Lund, a columnist for The Guardian, expressed skepticism about the depiction of the story in the film. The red markers which Colton Burpo claims Jesus had on his hands and feet are well known. The boy could have easily guessed his minister father would have been praying or nursing staff could have told him. Accolades See also *Akiane Kramarik *Miracles from Heaven (film) *Breakthrough (2019 film) References External links * * * * * Category:2014 films Category:2010s drama films Category:2010s independent films Category:American films Category:American independent films Category:Films scored by Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Films about children Category:Affirm Films films Category:Films about Christianity Category:Films about Evangelicalism Category:Films based on non-fiction books Category:Films directed by Randall Wallace Category:Films produced by Joe Roth Category:Films set in Nebraska Category:Films shot in Winnipeg Category:Heaven and hell films Category:Heaven in popular culture Category:Near-death experiences in fiction Category:Portrayals of Jesus in film Category:Screen Gems films Category:TriStar Pictures films